1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope reprocessing apparatus that identifies a cause of clogging in an apparatus internal conduit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a configuration of an endoscope reprocessing apparatus has been well-known, which cleans and disinfects an inside of an endoscope conduit by the endoscope conduit being connected to an endoscope connecting portion of the endoscope reprocessing apparatus, and a liquid being supplied into the endoscope conduit from a liquid supply source via a liquid supply conduit, a circulation conduit and the endoscope connecting portion in the endoscope reprocessing apparatus.
In the endoscope reprocessing apparatus, in the circulation conduit, a pump that circulates a liquid is provided, and a pressure sensor and a flow rate sensor that measure the pressure and the flow rate of the liquid which passes through the circulation conduit are provided. The endoscope reprocessing apparatus detects clogging in the endoscope conduit and clogging in the circulation conduit by monitoring the pressure and the flow rate which are measured by the pressure sensor and the flow rate sensor.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-125385 discloses an endoscope reprocessing apparatus which is provided with pressure sensors in a respective plurality of apparatus internal conduits, and detects excessive pressures of the respective apparatus internal conduits by the pressure sensors to detect the apparatus internal conduit where clogging has occurred.
As clogging in the apparatus internal conduits like this, there exist sudden clogging due to entry of contaminants or the like into the apparatus internal conduits, clogging due to scale that accumulates in the apparatus internal conduits over a long time period, and the like. Scale is calcium carbonate or the like precipitated on an apparatus internal conduit, when water with a high hardness dries in the apparatus internal conduit.